The invention relates to a dosing and filling arrangement for filling containers with milk, yogurt, pudding, desserts or the like, with a fluid or pasty mass, in particular a mass of nutrient material which is to be maintained in a sterile contaminant-free condition. Such dosing arrangement generally includes a mouthpiece and a housing provided with a feed conduit, in which an axially movable dosing piston is arranged, which coacts with an independently adjustable piston valve.
A dosing arrangement of the afore-described type is already known and described in German published application Ser. No. 2321205. Such a dosing arrangement, respectively filling arrangement, operates generally in a satisfactory manner. Such arrangement has, however, the drawback that it requires in addition to the dosing piston cylinder arrangement a second cylinder, in which the valve piston reciprocates, which makes the manufacture of such an arrangement rather complex and costly. In particular, the passages and channels between the dosing piston cylinder and the control piston cylinder are costly to manufacture. In addition thereto, the product flow must be deflected during the intake and filling operations and the filling material cannot be pushed out of the dosing chamber without residues remaining therein. Finally, a plurality of chambers, respectively cylinders, must be sealed during the periodic cleaning of the dosing arrangement and must be particularly carefully cleaned. Such a known dosing arrangement also has a comparatively broad shape, which is particularly disadvantageous when several banks of filling arrangements, respectively filling machines, are used.